


Minho Can Do What He Wants But You Aren't Leaving Me

by alphabetical_insanity



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit of angst, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetical_insanity/pseuds/alphabetical_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know there's a ton of fics about Newt waiting for Thomas to get out of the maze but they're my weakness so I wrote my own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas has a close call and Newt comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho Can Do What He Wants But You Aren't Leaving Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologise because this is my first time writing these characters so I'm so sorry if they're ooc af. This is set after Thomas has been there for a while because I feel like a lot of these are super rushed so yeah he's been at the glade for a while. Anyway I hope you like it :)

Despite it being a daily occurrence, Newt never got used to Thomas running the maze. He knew the risks and the dangers that came with being a runner and he could never accept the fact that his Tommy was facing those dangers on a daily basis. Minho and Thomas usually returned from the maze about 15 minutes before the doors closed. Newt would be in the garden or dealing with the other gladers when Minho and Thomas would jog out of the maze and head for the map room. Newt and Thomas would make eye contact and Thomas would nod signaling that he was okay before following Minho. Newt would continue his task, occasionally glancing towards the general direction of where he knew Thomas was. Once Thomas was done, Newt would stop what he was doing and make his way over to Thomas, Thomas doing the same. They would meet in the middle and Thomas would rest his hands on Newt’s waist and press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Were you careful?” Newt would ask, wrapping his arms around Thomas’s neck and resting their foreheads together.

“Of course. I always am.” Thomas would reply, kissing Newt softly again.

Those were the good days. Any day that he and Thomas could watch the doors close together from a safe distance was a good day in Newt’s book. The good days made Newt feel better about Thomas’s runner status. They occurred more often than not and for that Newt was eternally grateful. Despite that, bad days still happened.

There were still days where Thomas and Minho barley made it back, days where Newt would pace back and forth in front of the maze or sit staring into the entrance waiting for Thomas to turn the corner. On bad days, Newt didn’t wait for Thomas to finish up in the map room. As soon as the boy was out of the entrance to the maze Newt would pull him into a tight hug and press his face into Thomas’s neck. Thomas would hold him just as tightly. No words would be spoken between the two, they would just stand in front of the maze holding each other, silently reassuring each other with their presence while Minho talked to Alby about why they were late somewhere nearby. As long as Thomas was okay, Newt didn’t care about why they were late he only cared that he was back. The bad days made Newt regret making Thomas a runner. They reminded him how easy it would be to lose Thomas. They both still remember the worst day.

Newt was kneeling in front of the maze surrounded by the other gladers. There was only two minutes until the doors closed and there was no sign of Minho or Thomas. His shoulders were slumped and his brow was furrowed slightly as he stared intently at the corner his boyfriend should have turned ages ago. He felt one of the gladers put a hand on his shoulder but he never bothered to identify them. The wind started to pick up inside the maze, the doors began to groan and murmurs broke out amongst the gladers.

“No,” Newt whispered to himself, sitting up straighter on his knees. “No, no, no Tommy please.”

As the doors started to move Minho appeared around the corner, trailed by Thomas. Newt’s shoulders loosened slightly in relief but he knew Thomas wasn’t safe yet. The gladers started yelling encouragements to the two runners but Newt just focused on Thomas. Minho jumped out of the maze and leaned over with his hands on his knees but Newt paid him no attention. He watched in horror as Thomas quickly glanced behind him causing him to lose his footing and trip.

“Thomas!” Newt cried brokenly, crawling a few steps toward Thomas.

Thomas rolled forward once before frantically trying to army crawl towards the exit as the doors were too tight to stand quickly. Alby rushed forward into the maze breaking his own rule and grabbed Thomas by the arms dragging him out at the last second as the doors closed. Newt crawled the rest of the way to Thomas and pulled his still prone boyfriend into his lap pressing his head into his torso. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist and nuzzled his face into his shirt.

“Newt, I-,” Thomas whimpered, trying to pull away to explain himself.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay Tommy, you’re safe. Shh.” Newt cooed. He pressed Thomas’s head back into his chest and rested his cheek on his sweat soaked hair.

From over Thomas’s head he could see Minho sitting against the maze wall with Gally and Alby, presumably relaying the events of the run. The rest of the gladers had mostly cleared off with the knowledge that both runners were safe and there wasn’t much else they could do. Thomas’s breath was still heaving and Newt felt a slight wetness on his chest that hadn’t ben there before. Wiping at his own eyes with one hand, Newt carded the other through Thomas’s hair a few times and grabbed Thomas under the arms, hauling him into his lap. Thomas’s arms immediately came up to wrap around Newt’s neck while Newt’s hands rested on his love’s hips.

“I love you.” Thomas whimpered again, his glassy eyes meeting Newt’s. “I love you so much, I’m so sorry.”

Newt cupped Thomas’s face in his hands and stroked his thumbs along his cheekbones gazing softly at his lover.

“Shh love it’s okay, everything is alright. I love you too, Tommy. God you have no idea.”

Newt brushed Thomas’s hair off his forehead and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. They pulled apart and Newt continued to stroke Thomas’s cheekbones gently shushing and reassuring him occasionally. Thomas closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of Newt’s, sighing deeply. Newt kissed his forehead and studied Thomas’s face.

“You aren’t going in that maze tomorrow.” Newt said matter-of-factly. “Minho can do what he wants but you aren’t leaving me.”

Thomas opened his eyes briefly and nodded, closing them again when Newt kissed his forehead once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that was probably a mess


End file.
